


My Heaven

by KuroBakura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Backstory, Movie: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Secret Crush, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ivo Robotnik is a man who usually just keeps to himself and thinks he is a know-it-all when it comes to any subject. The only subject that has ever stumped him is the subject of love. Mr. Robotnik has a huge crush on a fellow college student named Celeste Brower. Celeste is smart, sweet and has a heart of gold. For some people, it would be like a match made in heaven but for Ivo, he felt like it would be nothing but heartache. Not for hi but for Celeste.But Ivo will make sure that Celeste is protected at all costs and maybe...he will win her heart, too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo was spending a lovely day outside on the campus when he had a run-in with the secret love of his life.

It was a lovely fall day in the month of October. At least for Ivo Robitnik it was a lovely day. He was sitting underneath a tree during his lunch on the campus of the college that he is attending. At the moment, he was reading a book that he has been meaning to catch up on. Though, he has not been able to concentrate on what he was reading. There was so much on his mind but it was nothing that he could handle. Ivo is always able to work under pressure, no matter what the situation is. He had tests next week in a couple of his classes but he knew that he would pass with flying colors.

Ivo is a brainiac. A MAJOR brainiac. Alway has been. Ever since he was a child, Ivo was always the kid who got all the questions right and loved to be called on to answer a question when the teacher asked one. Kids bullied him for it but Ivo didn't care. He knew better than to stoop down to another person’s level to prove a point when they aren't going to listen. This happened all the way throughout Ivo’s childhood and school years.

Did it cost him friendships? It most certainly did. Plus, it wasn't like Ivo had much of social life either as a kid. Honestly...he doesn’t still have a social life as an adult either. Sometimes he wished that does but yet, Ivo thought it was better that he didn't. For his sake. It felt less stressful for him in a way. Ivo was always going to be a loner for the rest of his life. This also caused Ivo to never have time to date either.

As Ivo turned a page in his book, he heard footsteps coming towards him but he didn't look up.    
  


“Excuse me.” A feminie voice spoke to him. This time, Ivo did look up at who was speaking to him. It was a woman. A woman that Ivo has a couple of classes with. All Ivo knew about her was that her name is Celeste Brower. And she was also very smart like him but with a heart of gold and a sweet personality to match it. She was smiling at him. Usually, people are intimidated by Ivo but for some reason, Celeste was not. Celeste held a book in front of her and towards him.

“I do not mean to interrupt anything but I saw that you dropped this and I wanted to return it to you. I know that I could have taken it to the office but I thought it would be better to return it to you personally.” Celeste spoke and explained to him. Ivo’s eyes widened. There was a secret that Ivo has been keeping recently. He may not have ever dated but...it does not mean that he does not have a crush on anyone. And that person Ivo has a crush on is no other than Celeste herself. This is the first time in his life that he had such feelings towards a person. He was not sure that was a good or bad thing. Ivo put his hand on the book but kept it there. His hand and arm felt warm from the touch. The two of them kept looking at each other. Ivo was blushing across his face and cheeks. He took the book gently out of Celeste’s hand several seconds later.

“Thank you. By the way, I have noticed that you're in a couple of my classes.” Ivo said to her.

“You are welcome. Yes. I have noticed the same thing. Though...I apologize but I do not remember your first name. I know your last but not your first.” Celeste said back to him.

“Ivo is my name.” He responded. Ivo suddenly got an idea.

“Would you like to sit with me?” Ivo suggested to her. As much as Celeste wanted to, she couldn't. At least, not today.

“I got to get to another class but I will take you on your offer another day. I am so sorry.” Celeste told him. Ivo felt a little down but he understood. She did not truly reject him. 

“I understand. Thank you again for returning my book to me.” Ivo spoke. Celeste smiled again.

“You're welcome, Ivo.” Celeste said to him. A few seconds later, Celeste headed off to her next class, leaving Ivo alone under the tree once again. Ivo watched her until he could not physically see her anymore. He let out a sigh as he leaned back against the tree.    
  
“Maybe I should just give up. She is not going to go out with me anyway. I know it. It is just that gut feeling I have. I am always going to be alone but that is something that I can not help. No matter what I do.” Ivo said to himself. He could not even read his book right now. All he could think about was Celeste and only Celeste. Deep down, Ivo did not mind being alone but at the same time, he has always yearned for companionship of some kind. 

_ Human _ companionship. To be more precise. Even if it was just one person, that would make him happy. BUt the only person that he wants is Celeste. Though, he feels like there is a huge chance that she will never want to be with someone like him. Ivo looked at his watch. He had 18 minutes to get to his next class. Ivo packed up and headed over there. For the rest of the day, he only saw Celeste in one other class. Other than that, that was the only time that he saw her for the rest of the day.

Later that night, Ivo sat in his apartment, working on school work while eating dinner. He not only had a paper to do but he also had to study for his tests tonight. Outside of his apartment, he could hear a group of men talking. He recognized those voices. These men went to the same college as Ivo. But from the way he hears them speak...he wished that they didn't. They were loud, obnoxious and rude partiers. Ivo didn't mind parties going on but he hated the ones that stop him from being to concentrate on anything that henis doing at that moment.

So far, everything seemed to be going well. But all of sudden that changed. The men started to become a bit perverted with their conversation. Ivo felt disgusted.

“Yeah! I would love to motorboat her tits! Not to mention I would love to do a few other things to her.” One of the men spoke. Ivo wanted to vomit. And it was not likely he wasn't trying to ignore it. They were just _ that  _ loud.

“What about that Celeste Brower chick?” Another one of the men suddenly asked. This made Ivo alert...for other reasons.

“Celeste Brower? Man, she barely got a rack! She barely has anything on her body to be considered hot, honestly.” One of the men answered. Ivo didn't like that answer. Not that he paid attention to her body much but...this is Celeste they were talking about. The woman that Ivo wants to be with. He was not going to let people talk horribly about her like that. Especially when he can hear them.

“What? You don't like brainiacs? Brainy chicks can be sexy!” One of the other men exclaimed and asked. Ivo did agree with that, though.

“Nah! I like the dumb blond type of chicks. With huge racks and asses to match!” One of the men replied. Ivo was not surprised by that at all.

“I think Celeste needs some surgery in my opinion is all I am saying. Looks like someone beat her with an ugly stick!” Another man exclaimed. That was making Ivo mad. He thinks that Celeste is perfect the way she is. Inside and out. As the men kept going on about Celeste in such a manner, the more it was pissing Robotnik off.  _ Royally _ . He had enough of these mens’ bullshit. He got up from his desk chair and walked over to his window in his bedroom.

Ivo opened it quietly so he did not startle the men, though, he did not really care. He leaned forward and peeked his head outside of his window at the men. There were four of them.   
  
“Hey!” Ivo suddenly exclaimed. All four men looked at him. 

“If you want to talk, that's fine but stay away from my window. I heard what you all were talking about and I find it quite nauseating to hear. I tried ignoring it but you all are so loud that it is hard to not hear you all speak like the dumasses you are.” Ivo said to them. The men were pissed off now, too.

“Fuck off, Robotdick! We have freedom of speech to talk about whatever the hell we want!” One of the men said to him. He started to wonder why he was even trying to talk to these clowns but yet...Ivo wasn't finished yet.

“That is true but not on MY property you do not. Plus, with the way you all speak about women, no wonder none of you all can't get laid.” Ivo told them. The men were getting pissed off. The man, who seemed to be like the leader, just looked at the rest of his friends.

“Come on, guys. Lets just go. This guy is just dumb to understand what real men are like.” The leader spoke to his friends. A minute later, the four men left Ivo’s apartment window. Ivo stood back up in his apartment then shut the window. He was still a little pissed off but calmer now that the group of men were gone. As he sat back down at his desk, Ivo still could not get things those men said about Celeste out of his head.

“Those guys do not have a clue about what they are talking about! Celeste is  _ stunning _ . She doesn't need fake body parts in order to be that way! I am not against it but if someone does it, they should do it for themselves and no one else! I swear, if any one makes her feel like shit, I WILL come after them! That I promise.” Ivo said out loud to himself. Ivo was not the violent type but..he was not afraid to fight if he had to. He knows a lot of martial arts in order to protect himself and other people.

Ivo understands that is their opinion in what they find attractive but...it should have to make someone feel like they are ugly. Also, hearing those guys call him “Robotdick”, it did not bother him nor that phase him any. What they said about Celeste, that really bothered him a lot. But right now..he needed to stop thinking about all of this. Ivo took a deep breath and focused back on his homework for the rest of the evening until he needed to get ready for bed. Tomorrow, he had one of the tests in one of his classes that he has to take this week.

Again, Ivo was not worried about that. What did worry him was Celeste.

“I hope that none of those guys ever get near her. Or even talk to her for that matter. She is a goddess and goddesses deserve the best of the best!” Ivo thought to himself as he was in bed. Is Ivo a bit obsessed when it comes to Celeste. Maybe a little bit but he means well. Ivo is very much in love but he knows his limits. Plus, as long as Celeste doesn't end up with someone who will tear her down or hurt her, Ivo will be happy for her. 

Yet...Celeste and Ivo barely know anything about each other. Hopefully, they will get to know each other in the future but for now, Ivo just did not want to do anything that could be awkward for her. Eventually, Ivo drifted off to sleep for the night. Love can make you do strange things. But...will Ivo ever be able to have her heart or will he be left in the dust for the rest of his life?


End file.
